<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>secret eden by xielenite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940369">secret eden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xielenite/pseuds/xielenite'>xielenite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragalia Lost (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confession, Fluff, I have issues ok, M/M, i wrote this to cope with how gay i am, ummm theyre gay and they kiss, what are tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xielenite/pseuds/xielenite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One who was devoted to the goddess, and one who had betrayed her -- stood together, quietly, peacefully. </p>
<p>Despite their differences, there was much more in common than one would think.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tobias/Azazel (Dragalia Lost)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>secret eden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Within a cool night, the moon gently cast its flow through the trees; in a small, grassy clearing. A peaceful wind blew through the leaves, and there stood two figures, locked eye to eye. </p>
<p>There stood a young man with a determined aura. His shimmering eyes seemed to reflect the moonlight itself. He proudly bore the uniform of a Paladyn -- a faithful servant to Ilia. </p>
<p>There stood a dragon with a melancholic air; bearing dark, tainted wings. The feathers on his wings indicated that he was an angel -- a fallen angel -- a traitor to Ilia. He easily towered over the man he stood across from.</p>
<p>One who was devoted to the goddess, and one who had betrayed her -- stood together, quietly, peacefully. </p>
<p>The young Paladyn Tobias. The fallen angel Azazel. </p>
<p>Despite their differences, there was much more in common than one would think. </p>
<p>"This was the secret spot, is that right, Azazel?" Tobias asked, looking around the clearing. The trees would be a beautiful green by day -- but at night they held a mysterious air, and only sometimes would their leaves be painted by the soft glow of moonlight. It gave him a sense of comfort, and wonder. </p>
<p>"Indeed." The dragon laughed under his breath. "Ah, this takes me back…" Azazel sat down, and gestured to Tobias to do the same. "Come on, then."</p>
<p>He sat down as well, but Azazel gestured for him to sit closer. Tobias then moved himself accordingly. </p>
<p>"Heh… I see how it is, then," he said, with a hint of a playful tone. "Now then, what was it you wanted to show me?"</p>
<p>Azazel looked down upon him, and gently took his hands. His wings spread out, and gently surrounded Tobias. </p>
<p>"Close your eyes."</p>
<p>And so, he did. </p>
<p>After that, came a surge of energy -- a soft, welcoming light. Mana flowed through the clearing, embracing the duo with a glow. Tobias felt that Azazel's wings seemed like they were embracing him, somehow. </p>
<p>The surge of mana decrescendoed. Tobias, still closing his eyes, still felt the warmth of Azazel -- but somehow, even more potently than before. </p>
<p>"Now, open your eyes."</p>
<p>He did so, and saw that Azazel had become smaller in size. </p>
<p>"Since you cannot change yourself to match my size, I thought maybe, I'd adapt to yours instead."</p>
<p>"Azazel… I…" </p>
<p>"Heh… Maybe like this, we can finally do certain things together--" he cupped Tobias' face in his hands "--and I can show you just how much I love you…" </p>
<p>Tobias felt his face warm up. "...You're quite forward, I'll give you that." He let himself sink into the feeling of Azazel's warmth. "This… thing between us… So you…"</p>
<p>"Ahaha… Of course, Tobias. The bond we shared; is a most wonderful bond. And I want it to be something more." He pressed his forehead against the other's, as they closed their eyes. "Don't deny it, I could also tell what your feelings were deep down."</p>
<p>Of course. A dragon; especially a fallen angel, had a certain power beyond humans. Tobias knew this well, and smiled.</p>
<p> "...So the only way for those feelings to blossom was for you to act on it, Azazel."</p>
<p>"Indeed. You know, Tobias… It was by your love that I learned that humans… maybe aren't fully deserving of my hatred."</p>
<p>"...Any of Ilia's creations deserves love. That is what I live by." He paused. </p>
<p>"And yet… I can't believe I find myself experiencing a new type of love, with you. I wonder why that is…" </p>
<p>"It is because of a shared empathy in our pasts. Remember? The Church had wronged us both," Azazel said. "Perhaps in that… It sparked a most peculiar flame within our hearts."</p>
<p>"So… is this… romantic love?" Tobias pondered. "If so, I'm glad to experience it… It feels so wonderful." </p>
<p>Azazel folded back his wings, no longer embracing Tobias with them, and pushed him down on the ground, face to face. The dragon held an expression of longing and of yearning.</p>
<p>"Tobias, I…"</p>
<p>Tobias, however, held an expression of bliss -- smiling ever gently, and radiantly. "It's okay. Show me… Show me your love, Azazel."</p>
<p>With that, the two closed their eyes. Azazel gently held Tobias' face, and kissed him.</p>
<p>As their lips met for the first time, feelings of light renewed emerged in full bloom. It was a warmth -- a unique passion found within two connected hearts, united and beating as one. </p>
<p>As Azazel slowly pulled away, Tobias quickly pulled him in for a warm embrace, catching him by surprise. With their chests meeting, they could feel each others' heartbeats. They could feel each others' warmth. </p>
<p>"So it seems Ilia has seen it fit to bless us…"</p>
<p>Tobias held Azazel tighter. </p>
<p>"And this is proof that she has not fully abandoned you. This is proof that you, as much as anyone else, are deserving of love."</p>
<p>And in that moment, a beacon of hope shone out for the dragon filled with despair. </p>
<p>And in that moment, a door opened to a new world of blessings for the young Paladyn who holds close his justice.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>